


Happy Dances

by Nals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy, Songs, green dress, includes songs, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a Midgardian thing," Thor explained. "Well, some of it is like ours, but then there is Midgardian dancing."</p>
<p>In a world where you live the high, roller-coaster life with the Avengers in New York, Loki discovers another Midgardian tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Dances

If he were a cat, his ears would twitch, but leave it alone.  
  
And then he'd shift one ear towards the sound.  
  
And then he'd look up to see whatever it was that was distracting him.  
  
He clicked his tongue in frustration; he was trying to  _read_.  
  
"Can't anyone get a moment's peace here?" he grumbled to nobody in particular.  
  
"It's better in some ways, Reindeer Games." Loki glared up at your uncle, who was busy planning a wedding.  
  
"And why would it be better than this?"  
  
Tony stopped and stared at the man that he—and the rest of the Avengers—allowed to lounge on the luxurious couch in the middle of the opulent living room, as if Loki was joking.  
  
"You haven't lived here long enough to hear the disaster," Bruce murmured monotonously as he perused the suit selection. The trickster frowned, not really knowing what's going on.  
  
All of a sudden the pounding beat intensified before muffling again at the slam of a door. Thunderous laughs replaced it instead, and Thor practically pranced in, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What, pray tell, have you been doing?"  
  
"It's a Midgardian thing," Thor explained. "Well, some of it is like ours, but then there is Midgardian dancing."  
  
Everyone else stared at Thor like he was crazy. "You've been... _dancing._ " Clint's tone was utterly disbelieving.  
  
"That's right! And I say it's as good as what we do back in Asgard." After plucking a foil packet from a stash he sat down next to Loki, looking almost exhausted.  
  
"Why don't you show us?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eye. "JARVIS, why don't you give us a little mood music?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Of all the songs that JARVIS could pick, it was Taylor Swift's  _Shake It Off_. Not that anyone was miffed at the selection, just that teenage tastes were much to the adults' chagrin. Except for Thor, of course, who just stood up and started 'shaking it off', so to speak, pulling Natasha up to her feet without fear.  
  
"Well, at least Thor could cut a rug," Clint muttered. The Black Widow pulled away in distaste, but it was lightly evident she had fun, even with Thor.  
  
Loki was looking on in horror. "Who taught you that?"  
  
"[First] did. She decided to teach me in case I get, what did she say, 'two same feet' when I dance with Jane at the wedding." He grinned at his brother, who darted away in frustration. Everyone else stared after him in surprise.  
  
"That went well," Tony grumbled, to which everyone just laughed.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"[First]?" He knocked on the door to your room, but it was obvious that by the thrumming behind the panel you wouldn't be able to hear him. Seeing that it was unlocked, the door swung open. "[First]?" he called again, only to stop in his tracks.  
  
The music had stopped, but something else had started up again. It was a nice, snappy track, something even he would tap his foot to. Just that you were doing it the other way around: you were really dancing.  
  
And by dancing, you meant  _dancing without a care_.  
  
Although you weren't a cheerleader or a street dancer, you busted out some really nice moves, but it was made for two people. Your hands moved as if someone was leading you—or were you leading someone? Nonetheless, you moved with ease and grace, as if you'd known how to dance with someone.  
  
Then again, Loki couldn't remember you mentioning you dancing with someone.  
  
At least your eyes were closed. Once he'd observed this, a smile popped onto his face, and he closed the door quietly. When he found a moment to step in, he did so, taking your hand with the same ease and grace and twirling you around and generally following your lead.  
  
It wasn't until the music stopped and that you bumped into someone else that you realized that you had a partner—a real one.  
  
"O-oh." You flushed beet red. "Hi there."  
  
His arm went around your waist to hold you close, and he smiled at you. "Hi there."  
  
"I guess I have a dance partner for Tony's wedding now, don't I?" you said smugly, shaking your shoulders at him with a smirk on your face.  
  
"I suppose you do," he agreed.


End file.
